


Silver Remedy

by HelviusCinna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALLISON FOREVER, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, don't touch me, past reference, search for the cure references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelviusCinna/pseuds/HelviusCinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of victims have been claimed by injections of silver and mistletoe. Other's are simply reported to the hospital with strange bite marks and a mysterious illness. The duo Stiles and Scott team up again and try to figure out what and who is causing all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a swarm of police officers and press in front of the hospital after news of several bodies being found in the sequoias. Stiles and Scott had, with luck wiggled their way in through the crowd. They slinked through the hospital to the reception desk where Mrs. McCall had a phone held up to her ear. 

“Good. You’re here.” She hung up and pulled them aside. She spoke in hushed tones and kept tucking hair behind her ear. “The coroner found a different mix of mistletoe, a flower I’ve never heard of, and silver in their systems. There not enough of any of those to kill a human.” 

“So we have a new psychotic hunter in town? Great...” Stiles grimaced.

“Has there been anyone sick, like Gerard was? With the black stuff.” 

Melissa nodded and then frowned, “Rumors have gone around at least every hospital in the area have seen a case of it.” 

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks, “We need to find my dad...” 

“And Deaton.” Scott added.

Stiles nodded, “The man better not be cryptic today.” 

Melissa answered the phone, grabbed a chart and was fumbling around the desk for something. 

“Thanks Mom.” Scott kissed his mom’s cheek and they boys began to walk away. 

“I take it dinner’s off tonight?” She called back to Scott and Stiles.

“Yeah! Sorry.” 

“Sorry Mrs. McCall pending stuff here.” 

She nodded and held up a hand as if ‘say no more’ and then was out of sight down the hall. Stiles peeled off to his jeep and Scott rode off on his motorcycle. Deaton seemed more open talking to Scott and Scott alone. It offended Stiles slightly... Stiles backed out of the driveway, picked up some burgers, and went down to the station, which was almost as crazy as the hospital.

*  
“Hey,” Lydia’s voice chirped. 

“Lydia!?” Stiles called but sighed as he realized it was her voicemail. 

“It’s me, who else would it be. Leave a message. Ta-ta for now!”  
If he could use anyone right now it’d be Lydia. It was what? Only an 8 hour difference in London? It could only be 3 am? He waited patiently for it to go through the options and then heard the average annoying voicemail beep. You’d think if Lydia cared enough to change the waiting ringtone to a fancy pop song she’s figure out a way to make the beep different. 

“Lydia. It’s Stiles. We have a crisis. I need to talk to you ASAP. It’s about silver and werewolfie business. Well humans too. Call me back!” 

He tapped his phone screen and chucked it on his bed, where it then bounced off and hit a wall. 

“FU—“

*

Mr. Argent marked another point on a map of northern California with a red pin. Allison tapped her chin and Scott hovered around. 

“These people are coming from all over the place. Out of state even.” Allison walked over to the desk and looked at all the copies of personal info Mrs. McCall had managed to make for them.

“Why can’t werewolves check ID’s?” Chris gave a hard look at Scott for a moment, but then both men laughed.

“Well I think we need to get some back up before we go that hour north and check out the camp sites. I don’t want to be taken by surprise by a large untamed pack of werewolves.” 

Everyone was silent and Chris cringed to himself. “No offense Scott.” 

“Oh!” Scott looked back at him. “None taken, sir.”

“Ok,” Allison held her hands in front of her and then gripped the back of her neck, “We need to take a break. We got this mapped out and that was a lot- a lot for today.” 

Mr. Argent nodded and excused the two, who went to Allison’s room. She shut the door and Scott automatically began to rub her shoulders. 

“Are we going to tell him?” He whispered in her ear.

“With everything that’s going on I don’t think this is the best time to announce an engagement.” She napped and then started muttered apologies as she walked to her bed.

“No it’s…fine.” Scott assured and then sat down on the bed next to her. 

She placed a loving hand on his knee, “I don’t think it’ll be that much of a surprise anyways.” Allison smiled. 

“I know, but still.” Scott beamed. 

*

Stiles fumbled for his phone and turned down the volume on this laptop before answering. He was researching levels of silver that could kill a human being and taking breaks by starting on one of his online college courses. He was failing miserably at both and felt the need to get out. 

“What’s up brocidan of the brocean?” Stiles answered thankfully.

“My mom says there’s a patient at the hospital who is vomiting black blood and has bite marks.” He said in hushed tones. 

“Have you talked to them?” 

“No, I can’t I have to work and I’m going to talk more to Deaton to see what we should do. What did your dad say?” 

“I haven’t exactly seen him for the last few days...Not in person anyways…” They day he went down to the station was closest he got. It was more or less just a hand off of the burgers in his hand, “But I might talk to Derek.” 

Stiles waited as Scott huffed and grumbled on the other end. “Derek?” 

“Yeah, you bet your ass he’s going to help us!” 

“Why? I trust him…He’s— just not the most helpful, man.” 

“I know, but this means we get Peter and Isaac.” 

“Stiles, if things start to go bad--”

“Things already have gone bad!” 

“And Peter?” 

“Auh! Ok you get Isaac!” 

“Alright...Just go down to the hospital.”

*

Stiles quietly shut the door behind him and leaned against it for a moment taking in the sight before him. There were machines hooked up everywhere, the shades were drawn and a girl was sleeping on the bed. 

He gulped and remembered Lydia when she was in the hospital, but she got better... he stared a little longer and began to approach the tie-up hospital gowned back turned to him. He hovered a hand over the girl’s shoulder and was about to wake her when his mind wandered to his mother in the hospital...it was a room very similar to this one... He tugged down his shirt and cleared his throat. The girl stirred and he shook her shoulder a little. 

“Hey...” He cooed and she rolled over. Her mouth had drips of black coming from it and there was a heftily wrapped bandage on her shoulder that now stuck out of the gown. 

“Who- who are-” she coughed and blinked a few times.

“I’m a friend. Now...” He whispered and looked the girl deep in the eyes. She was tired and her eyes seemed very dark, “I need you to tell me- What did you see?” Stiles became stern.

“I don’t know I already told the cops...I don’t know” She croaked and immediately her eyes became glassy and scared. 

“Was it an animal? A bear? A wolf maybe?” He urged.

“No. I don’t know. Why are you--” 

“Was it a human with red eyes?” 

The girl’s eyes widened and the heart monitor beeped more rapidly. Stiles glanced at it and then back down at the girl. He touched her wrist and squeezed a little. 

“What were you doing in the woods that late?” 

“I was camping. They said the camp grounds were safe-- we just had to put food away.”

“Was there anyone with you?” 

“My younger sister. She’s getting coffee...” The girl smiled and then cringed in pain, “Addicted to caffeine.” 

He stroked her forearm a little and the girl’s eyes searched him for meanness. Finding none she accepted the sympathies and nodded shortly. Her eyes drooped and Stiles wiped away some of the black ooze with a corner of her blanket.

“I’m sorry. So sorry.” 

*

 

Stiles burst through the door and Derek sat unalarmed on the couch watching Friends. Stiles swiped the remote off the arm of the couch before Derek even noticed and flipped to the news. 

“What is this?!” Stiles pointed at the TV with the remote and dropped it into Derek’s lap. 

He flinched a little and then placed it back on the arm of the couch. Stiles paced in front of him and was only half listening to what his father on screen was telling a reporter. 

“Why would someone be rounding up werewolves and then just offing them like that?” Stiles put his hands on his hips and Derek thought he’d finally stopped pacing. Derek remained silent and sat forward. “I mean, who does that?” 

“I clearly don’t know.” 

“But!” Stiles huffed and began circling again, “Have you ever seen anything like that? I mean hunters usually don’t get to hand feed werewolves like that?” 

“Let’s just stay out of it.” Derek mumbled and then violently flicked to the next channel. 

“Eh I know,” Stiles rubbed through his hair, “I’d love it if I could not die this summer...But too late!” 

“Scott,” Derek sighed and smiled and closed his eyes. 

“No. See Derek funny story, if they’re in our hospital and our police are dealing with it, it’s our problem. And- And—” 

“No it’s not..” Derek got up by pushing off his knees and brush past Stiles to get to the kitchen. 

“Hey! You owe me big time!” Derek rolled his eyes. Derek didn’t need his past mistakes brought up again...

He sauntered to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He glared at Stiles as he took several big gulps. Stiles gave a slightly annoyed smiled as if he could win him over with if he willed it hard enough. 

The water bottle crinkled as Derek finished the last gulps and wiped his mouth,“Stiles I’m not helping.” 

Stiles pouted and started pacing up and down again, “Please? We need to figure this out...My dad can’t keep doing this.” 

Derek cringed and his shoulders slumped. Stiles felt guilty and had forgiven Derek for what had happened a few years ago, but if he really thought about he would just become enraged. 

“Just get Allison.”

“No Derek! And I have…He has to do this. It’s his job. He can’t just go down to the station and say ‘hey my son’s friend and friend’s fiancee got this covered. Don’t worry guys’ I don’t want him meddling in this stuff! He always ends up getting hurt. And I, I can’t. We have to figure this out….” Stiles tugged at his hair and stopped all the pacing, “And there was a girl.” 

Derek’s ear perked and he tried hard not to look at Stiles. When he did his demeanor has shrunk even more so to the point that his hoodie was almost falling off of his slouched shoulders. 

“She was younger than me. I saw her in the hospital…” Derek felt a strong wave of sadness come off of Stiles, “It didn’t take, Derek. There are people out there dying slow painful deaths. Death, Derek. ” 

Derek huffed and couldn’t find a way out. 

*

Derek had brought Mexican food home and was immediately greeted by Isaac. 

“What happened?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You hate Mexican food.”

“I still have to feed you despite my food preferences.” 

“Ok?” Isaac starts happily digging through food. 

“So the deaths in the sequoias, Stiles thinks--” 

“I knew it. First starting with ‘the deaths in the sequoias’ and then ‘Stiles thinks’...What are you getting into?” 

Derek sighed and looked to the ceiling, “We need to stop this before there’s werewolves everywhere.” 

“How do you know that there all werewolves, my sweet sweet nephew?” Peter came down the spiral staircase and stroked his goatee. 

“The two attacks that have happened were around the full moon.”

“When new werewolves are going nuts...” 

“It’s a hunter getting target practice. Call the Argents. They can have a lunch date.” 

Derek picked through the take out containers and then gave up and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Scott and Stiles think it’s something more.” 

“Stiles...” Peter smirked.

“Scott?” Isaac smiled.

“I think it’s something more.” 

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. Stupid kids. He should have let Scott alone when he was first turned. Then he wouldn’t have to bother with him or Peter. Isaac went straight to his favorite dish by smell and began scooping up messy bites of rice into his mouth. 

“Attractive,” Peter commented and began to wander around the large living space, running his hand across items randomly. “With how many attacks that have happened there could be a number of things out there.” 

“We need to find all of them?” Isaac asked innocently and slightly disappointed.

“I don’t know what we need to do.” Derek stated lowly.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun hit the wall behind the bed and the shower in the next room started running. Moments later a strong cologne laden soap smell was wafting into the bedroom. Lydia had been awake since Jackson had gotten up to shower, but she let her eyes rest. Until she hear her phone go off again with a text message. 

“What is it?!” Lydia muttered and sat up, making sure the sheets covered her chest even if there was no one there who’d care. 

Her brow scrunched and heart raced as she read through the texts. Silver. Mistletoe. Sequoias. They were from everyone, even Isaac, who she wasn’t sure knew how texting worked. She scrolled through and eventually made her way to her voicemail. 

After the first urgent sounding one from Allison the shower water abruptly stopped. Jackson was gripping at a towel around his waist. He stood over Lydia close enough that his still dripping body trickled onto the bed and Lydia. 

“What is going on?” 

“I-“ She croaked and listened harder to the 2nd voicemail in a row from Stiles, “I don’t know. Something about new werewolves and them all dying from silver…” 

Since Jackson was sent away and moved in with an English pack his demeanor had changed quite a bit…as much as Lydia’s had. Constant run-ins with the pack leader had finally put Jackson in his place. He stood waiting until she was done on her phone, only backing away to throw on boxers. Lydia’ brushed her hair out of her face and clicked her phone to the home screen. 

“I’ve been feeling funny these last few days.” She admitted and sighed.

“Why did you—“ Jackson stopped and breathed in through his nose, “Calm down, Lydia.” 

“I should go. Jackson, Stiles is probably doing all of the research himself— and everyone probably is unorganized.” Lydia stood and dragged the bed sheet with her. She began gathering her things.

Jackson rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Lydia’s shoulders. He was feeling greedy after not seeing the wonderful banshee for a year and half, “Stilinski can hold down the fort for a week or two. You can work from here.” 

She pecked his half parted mouth and swiped her phone up from the bed, “I’m still calling them.” 

*

Derek handed the cashier a $50 under the glass screen, “Pump 6.” 

“That’s a nice car.” The young cashier glanced out the window as the cash register opened. 

Derek’s nostrils flared and he sucked in a breath and managed a smile and ‘thank you’. His breath caught in his chest when he smelled a distinct, but always slightly different scent coming from the back of the gas station. He was only half paying attention as the cashier handed him back his change. From his peripheral he saw a young woman approach holding a coffee, several snack items, and texting on her phone. 

He cleared his throat and turned enough to get a look at the girl before he left. Her black hair in a simple pony tail, her olive skin was lightly freckled, and her outfit were earth tones. She looked up quickly, her heart beat was matching the alarmed rate Derek’s was at. She held her phone to her chest, fumbled a bit and dropped it.

“Papa and I are almost there. Tell Pia we love her if she wakes up again.”

Derek picked it up and stared her in the eyes, “Outside.” He commanded in a low tone, handed back the phone and sauntered outside. 

He waited by his car, looking around he saw a beat-up mountain bike and loaded it into his trunk. The girl watched awe struck from inside. She paused by the door for a second, before pushing it open and walking into the warm summer afternoon. She squinted and cautiously approached Derek leaning against his trunk. 

“You don’t need to be afraid of me.” 

“You could take me into an alley and murder me.” She pointed at him with one hand and awkwardly attempted to open the bag of cheesy popcorn in the other. She began nervously eating and gulping down half-chewed bits. 

“You’d heal. Besides you’ve probably already figured out you could over power most men now anyhow.” He smirked and she bit her cheese coated bottom lip. “I’m Derek.” His smirk turned into that devious smile he’d used before. She was transfixed by his smile and mystique. 

She shifted weight before blurting, “Febe.”

“Nice to meet you Febe.” He stated calmly and walked around to the passenger door, opening it and waiting. 

“What do you know?” 

“Lots,” He said kindly and offered a hand to help her into the car. “Things I can’t exactly show here and there’s some people you should meet.”

Febe tucked the back of popcorn under her arm and scanned him over one more time, “How do I know that’s not some bad pick-up line to get me into an alley—“ 

Derek huffed and swiftly walked over to her. She tried to back away, but he managed to grip between her hand and wrist. A set of claws pushed through and with inhuman force she pulled away. 

“Now, get in.” 

“Oui! Ok!”

*

Stiles tightened his sneakers, then tied the one, and sniffed a little. Stiles sat back and tapped his foot, the laces were too tight now and it was already falling asleep. He had come back. It was past six, but he managed to get past security and visiting hours. 

“You know,” Stiles said to the sleeping girl, “There’s lots of other things out there. Yeah I have a friend, she’s a banshee…we don’t exactly know what all she can do yet. She’s saved me a few times. She’s saved all of us a few times. She needs to get her amazingly toned butt back from England already…Then,” He watched the heart monitor for a second, “There’s her on-again off-again boyfriend. He was a Kanima. Was, then he went through mumbo-jumbo love stuff. He’s a werewolf now. So there’s that.” 

“What are you?” She croaked with her eyes closed.

Stiles jumped, “Oh auh!” He stood and walked to the opposite of the bed to see her face, “You’re awake.” 

“You never shut up.” She grumbled and swallowed, only to cough. Her eyes fluttered open revealing muddy green eyes under long lashes. 

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and walked to the foot of the bed. She rolled over to her back and watched as Stiles picked up her chart and aimlessly flipped through the pages. He scanned the front page and ran a finger across her name. 

“So, what are you?” She urged. 

“I’m nothing…Pia. I was possessed once.” He shrugged and went to go back to his seat.

Pia’s eyebrows knit together and she blinked a few sweaty strands of hair from her eyelashes, “Is that what’s happening to me?” 

Stiles’s mouth was agape, “You’re just believing all of this supernatural stuff?” 

“It’s not what’s happening to me.” Said faintly. 

“No…It’s— it’s bad.” Stiles whispered back. 

“I know….What’s happening to my sister?” 

*

Scott, Allison, Kira, and Isaac stood in a half circle as Derek approached with Febe following closely behind. 

“This is a cult. I’ve joined a cult.” Febe worried to herself. 

Scott couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head, “No, but we’re close.” 

Febe stopped walking and a horrified look came over her face. Kira and Isaac snickered and Derek crossed his arms raising and eyebrow. 

“Scott, really?” Allison scolded and tried not to smile. “I’m Allison.” She offered a hand and looked the girl over. “And we’re not a cult. We’re a pack.” 

“A pack.” Isaac said all too happily and then coughed awkwardly. 

“A pack of what? Gum?” 

Kira laughed and clapped, before shaking her head, “You’re funny. She’s funny.” 

*

“There’s lots of things out there.” Stiles continued to explain. 

“How am I not one of them?” Pia spat bitterly and let her eyes drift shut for a moment.

“Well,” Stiles wiped under her nose and sat back, “You might be. Sometimes people becomes things afterwards. Guards of the after life, good demons…wailing spirits, vetala…if you consider stopping jealously good.”

Pia shook her head and her lips contorted into a frown that she was trying to hide, “No, I didn’t do anything in this life. I probably wouldn’t do it in the next.”

Stiles sat quietly for a moment and was shocked to hear this. It was the pain making her say that. He was sure of it, but she seemed pretty lucid today…”What makes you say that?”

“I never had courage. I never asked that girl I liked to the spring fling and I didn’t go to that school in Washington— the list goes on.” 

“Life isn’t a chick flick. Love doesn’t make you complete. You know two languages! And and you moved to a new country half way through your life! That’s courageous.” 

“That’s called being adaptable. Courage is going after what you want, even if it might end badly.” 

“That’s not alway—“ 

Melissa came through the door and looked at the sight in front of her. She set down a dinner tray on the wheeling stand. She raised an eyebrow at Stiles and went to taking Pia’s vitals. Stiles absently chewed on a hoodie string.

Melissa put the blood pressure cuff on Pia, “Looks like Stiles is going to have to help you eat this…Where is Miss Feebs?”

*

Febe was standing with her arms limply at her sides wishing she still had the popcorn. Derek had led the group in the discussion of transformation. He had Isaac transform first, then had Kira make the lights on Scott and Allison’s car flicker, made Allison shoot a flair and explain hunters a bit, and was currently on the topic pack standings. 

“As for now you’re an omega, until you find out who your alpha is.” Derek paced with crossed arms and paused when Scott opened his mouth. 

“You can break away. Make a pack of your own or find a new alpha.”

“Being an omega is dangerous…” Isaac added. 

Allison looked at her shoes guiltily, “It makes it easier to catch you.” 

“Hunters.” Febe stated and made a mental note. “So, is there an eHarmony for new alphas or something?” She stuttered out. 

The group laughed, even Derek, until Febe stomped her foot and let out a frustrated scream. Her fists were clutched tightly and her eyes flashed a bright gold. It suddenly cut at Scott quickly how she felt in the situation. 

“Can you tell me already? I want to go back to my sister now.” Her voice quivered and her limp hands were visibly shaking. 

Kira went to go comfort her, but Scott held out a hand motioning her to stay where she was. Scott’s face quickly transformed and his eyes glowed red as he howled into the air. 

Febe went numb and started mumbling nothings while shaking her head. Scott finished his howl Febe was hyperventilating and her eyes were uncontrollably shifting from gold to dark brown. 

“Auh… Scott!” Allison’s eyes were wide as she watched the young girl fall to her knees. 

Isaac caught her at the torso and Derek cradled her head. Her eyes shifted one more time and then rolled to the back of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

“Just some minor shock.” Deaton confirmed as he stood next to a sleeping Febe. “She should have slept it off by morning. It was a traumatic event being turned.”

Scott nodded and began throwing another blanket on her. Derek stood in the doorway, his broad shoulders taking up most of the space and blocking the light from the hallway. Allison sat on the windowsill next to the guest bed and watched as Deaton took a few more vitals. 

“Your mom will know what to do.” Allison added and stared at the pale sleeping teen in front of her. 

“She just worked a double,” Scott shook his head, “We’ll all stay up with her.” 

Derek nodded, knowing Scott saw it and he sauntered down the hall to the stairs. He rounded the corner to the living room and found Isaac and Kira curled up around each other watching Friends. 

Derek, secretly wishing he could be Richard, joined in the arm chair next to the couch. He had just settled in when a commercial break came and Melissa was pulling into the driveway. Scott was barreling down the stairs in seconds and Isaac leapt up and followed to help unload whatever Mrs. McCall needed help with. Slowly everyone, but Deaton did the same. 

“Thank god for all this super strength.” Melissa sighed, gripping Scott’s chin and shaking it playfully. She was just sinking down into a stool by the counter when Deaton came down the stairs, stethoscope around his neck. 

Melissa rubbed her forehead and did a quick headcount to herself, “Ok who is seriously maimed and or near death?” 

Allison scrunched her nose and rested a hand on Mrs. McCall’s shoulder, “We’ll take care of it.” 

“Ok, but if there’s blood on those Egyptian cotton sheets, I swear to god!” She threatened emptily. 

“Oh we’ll— we’d take care of it.” Isaac assured, “There shouldn’t be any blood though…wait there’s no blood, right?” 

“No Isaac.” Deaton stepped forward and began to exit. The group let out a hearty chuckle, Kira making sure to lovingly grip at his elbow. 

*

Derek was driving home. He didn’t feel right staying in the McCall home, he had done his watch duty, but didn’t feel very welcomed after that. Melissa had made no action or indication Derek wasn’t welcomed, it was just in his own head. He knew it, but left anyways. 

He was halfway home when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and slide past the home screen. It was the sheriff.

“Is STiles with youu? No one else. Is answering”

It really baffled him how he’d gotten to the point where both Melissa and the sheriff got his number. It also baffled him how often Stiles got lost track of. For someone so loud he seemed to go missing unnoticed a lot…Derek thought it was strange Stiles wasn't there, but he figured maybe he was researching. Or maybe he was doing something normal on a Friday night. Like a date? Or maybe he went to a movie? 

Derek would have to ask what everybody did in their free time. He had not a clue. He read a lot and did laundry. 

“No”

He hit send and then felt a little guilty. At the next stoplight he added more. 

“Where was the last place anyone saw him?”

It took another block or two before he got another poorly-texted-dad-response, “Melissa sad hewas still at the hospital when. She left work.” 

“Ok I’ll check there for you.” He offered and grumbled. 

He was well past the hospital, nearly home even, but— Stiles…getting misplaced like Stiles does, Derek had to make sure he wasn’t passed out in a ditch somewhere. The car was making a U-turn in the deserted intersection. 

The automatic doors opened to a badly lit and painfully clinically smelling building. Derek observed the generic photos on the wall as he made his way down the corridor lined with gurneys and nurses’ carts. Derek could smell Stiles still in the halls and his scent only got more and more intense as the hall ended. In the last room to the left through the doorway you could see Stiles sleeping in a chair. 

His head was contorted downwards, a soft snore was audible, and his arms were crossed. Derek looked at the bed and was sadly startled. The girl was just as far gone in sleep and black was dripping out of her open mouth and now out of one ear. 

He blinked hard and then punched a quick text to Stiles’s dad. Derek lightly shook Stiles’s shoulder receiving a few mumbles and shifts, Stiles finally awoke. He rubbed his eyes and then confusedly glanced at the hand still on his shoulder. 

“Come on. Your dad is worried, you’re going home.” 

“So many…words…Early….” Stiles yawned and smacked his lips together, “So many words from you.” 

“Funny. Get your stuff.” 

Stiles nodded groggily and began gathering the contents of his backpack, retying his shoes, and fixing his wrinkled clothing. Derek, with an absent stare walked over to Pia and gripped onto her wrist. Stiles was fluffing his hood and paused to watch as Derek’s own arm pump full of black and his face become pained. 

“I- I auh I’m ready.” Stiles said softly, with no hint of demand, but rather amazement. 

Derek nodded and hobbled next to Stiles, merely holding a hand out. Stiles sighed and handed Derek his keys.

“I’m not that tired…” Stiles weakly debated, but was eternally grateful someone was going to drive him. 

“I’ll just sleep in the woods.” Derek commented quietly.

“You can stay at my house.” Stiles offered while still giving Derek a look of disapproval.

They both paused for a moment and Derek nodded before getting into the driver’s side of the Jeep. Stiles let a hoodie string fall out of his mouth and stared out the window after several blocks out of the hospital parking lot.

“Derek you have to do something. Can’t you do something? Anything?” Stiles rested his forehead against the window.

“She doesn’t have long left.” Derek’s nostrils flared as he recalled the smell of slow death. 

“Not even take away some more of the pain?” 

Derek cringed he wished he didn’t know what Stiles was implying first, “She’s fought it a while.”

“She told me she wasn’t courageous today.”

“It depends on your definition of courage I guess.” 

“I think she is. Even if she didn’t go to college or ask that girl to the dance…” 

Both men went silent. 

“Paige only survived a few hours.” 

*

“Did Derek stay here last night?” He called loudly and casually up the stairs to Stiles. 

“Yeah.” Stiles answered back through muffled walls.

Scott shrugged and jingled his keys around his fingers as he walked back through the Stilinski’s kitchen. He was on a beeline to raid the fridge while Stiles finished getting ready. Scott let Febe stay asleep in the back of the car, seeing as how tired she was still from last night. He was stopped by the pungent and sweet smell of flowers. He was about to lift the neatly wrapped bunch of flowers when Stiles came down dressed in a plain brown button down and dark jeans. 

“Who are these for?” Scott cocked and eyebrow. 

“For Pia.”

Scott wanted to be hopeful about Stiles’s love life, but Scott knew it was bad. “Oh,” He half sighed in realization and half in pain for Stiles, “For Febe’s sister.” 

Stiles fixed the twine tied around the middle of the bouquet. He went to he local flower shop. He knew they had better flowers than the shitty gift shop ones, plus the lady who owned the place gave him and his dad discounts. 

“You’re going to sniff her sister out, maybe you’ll take some pain or something, then we’re out of there. I don’t want to bother her.” Stiles said sternly and then swiped the flowers off the table. 

“OK?” Asked for confirmation. 

Scott was already nodding, but offered a soft: “Yeah sure dude.”

*

“I’m sorry sir, this campsite is closed.” A park ranger leaned towards the window of Peter’s car. He stared at the twins and then scanned the car a bit. 

Peter rolled the window up a bit, causing the ranger to back off. The Aiden sighed and Ethan let his head rest in the back. 

“Yes…. Just out of curiosity. My boys and I just traveled from Washington,” He lied, “and we don’t want to miss our annual trip. Is there anywhere else we can go?”

“I’m sorry, but all campgrounds are closed due to severe animal attacks. There is a nice casino half an hour away. It’s not camping, but they have pretty nice rooms at the hotel.” 

“Thank you.” Peter put his car in reverse and drove back down the winding trail.

“I just love reservation casinos.” Aiden groaned sarcastically. 

“I didn’t know you were so politically correct.” Peter commented back. 

“Hey, we’re a quarter Native American.”

“Is that why you look oddly like Taylor Lautner? Mhm, well hotel rooms and gambling are much more fun than camping. We’ll just sneak back later.”

“Eh. Great.” Ethan mumbled and went back to dozing. 

 

*

Scott and Stiles entered the room, Stiles in a better mood after watching Scott try to dance to the songs on the radio at every stop sign they pulled up next to each other. Febe even got a laugh and her shakes had began to stop. 

Stiles placed the flowers on Pia’s rolling cart and nearly screamed when he saw Derek dozing in the corner. Scott and Febe turned alarmed at the sudden jump in heart rate and Derek cleared his throat, casually opening his eyes. 

“Dude…no one could warn me the Lurk-meister was lurking in the corner?” 

Derek glared and stood adjusting his pants and shirt. Scott was trying not to laugh and Febe was a bit confused, but had most of her attention to her sister. She brushed some of Pia’s hair back and quickly pulled her hand away as her sister stirred. 

“Febe,” She croaked, “Mom and dad aren’t going to make it.” 

“What- what do you mean, Pia?” Febe shook her head. The three men in the room stood frozen. “Mom and Dad’s flight will touch down in an hour. They’ll be here.” Her voice was cracking. 

“No…” Pia took her limp and pale are and rubbed over her face, smearing some black across her cheek. 

“They’ll make it. Don’t think like that. Don’t. Ok?” Febe began gripping onto Pia’s wrist. Lines of black pulsed up Febe’s arm and Pia wheezed in amazement. 

Scott let it happen for a moment, staring awe struck at Febe, but soon saw her minimal shakes getting worse. “That’s good.” He whispered as he walked over and gently pulled her away. 

Stiles stared at Derek speechless. He glanced back and his lips were in a thin frown, but unlike usual his eyes weren’t angry with the frown. Stiles pulled his sleeves over his hands and sauntered out of the room to the nearest vending machine down the hall. Febe managed to support herself enough that Scott could let go of her shoulders. She held in a small sob and her composure came back.

Pia blinked a few times, “Show me what you can do.” 

Febe’s brows scrunched and she shrugged. She sniffled a bit, “O-ok.” 

She began flicked her claws out and held them in front of her sister’s face. The corner of Pia’s mouth twitched and she gave a weak nod. Febe looked to both Scott and Derek and then let her teeth extend.

“P…I don’t want to right now.” She stopped and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Ok. Talk to me. For a while longer.” 

Scott began walking out, Derek followed, and they leaned on other side of the wall outside the doorway. They exchanged a few sighs and grunts, then Scott leaned his head on the wall. Derek was letting his head hang down with a foot pressed against the wall, when Stiles came back cracking open a can of soda. 

“There has to be something I can do.”

“I’ve looked into. There’s really nothing.” Stiles took a gulp of soda and gave an involuntary ‘ah’ and burp afterwards. 

“He’s right. The only thing you can do is give up your alpha status.” 

Derek and Scott were on the ready suddenly, a millisecond later the heart monitor let out a long beep. Several nurses and then a doctor rushed in as the machine beeped with a flat line. Febe’s eyes darted around the room and she gulped. Then it hit her. Scott and Derek were moving closer into her as her heart slowed and then sped up. She began breathing in huffs and was trying to run past the two. She managed and her first cry was very human, but the second quickly turned animal. 

The commotion drew some attention from surrounding rooms, but she was gone before anyone could get a second glance. Derek was cutting through an open window and Scott was chasing her down the hall. Stiles was darting as fast as he could to his Jeep. He was out of shape and panting by the time he reached it and got it into gear. Stiles had dumped his button up shirt in the passenger seat and felt his phone vibrating. 

“What is happening?” Jackson’s voice snapped. 

“Wha- what is your problem right now princess?” 

“No, what is happening. It’s 2 in the morning and Lydia just screamed bloody murder and then fell over.” 

“Jesus…” Stiles rubbed over his mouth and leaned his head on the steering wheel. “Can she just come back now? Like would it really be that bad if you cut your FREAKING vacation short here and helped us? Just this once Jackson, get over it and get your ass back here.” 

“Fine.” He said without much debate. 

Stiles had to skip a beat, he was ready to debate, “It’s bad.” 

“I said fine.” 

Stiles pressed end way too hard and continued driving.


End file.
